


SPN Coda 15x08 - "Our Father, Who Aren't In Heaven"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Hey peeps. I know the coda took longer than anticipated but if I tell you that I spent 24h at most at my house in the past week, it's overselling it. But I managed to finish it and, hopefully, it's not too bad. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it. :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883
Kudos: 17





	SPN Coda 15x08 - "Our Father, Who Aren't In Heaven"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps. I know the coda took longer than anticipated but if I tell you that I spent 24h at most at my house in the past week, it's overselling it. But I managed to finish it and, hopefully, it's not too bad. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it. :)

Dean watched as Adam walked away, his footsteps echoing throughout the hallway and his words in Dean’s head; _Since when do we get what we deserve?_ If Dean didn’t know any better, he would say that Adam knew there was something between Dean and Cas if the look he gave the two of them was anything to go by. It was Cas’s footsteps that took Dean away from his thoughts, causing him to turn and see Cas walking towards the rift.

He hesitated as Cas got closer to the rift, not sure what to do; he knew he should follow Cas as both of them needed to go but he didn’t want to. Going back to Purgatory wasn’t something he wanted either, especially at that moment; the memories were too difficult to bear and he was afraid Cas would leave him once again when they get there—it wasn’t Dean’s place to think that as if let Cas walk away just mere weeks ago but he couldn’t help himself. Also, what if Eileen and Sam came back and they weren’t there? Maybe someone should stay back, just in case.

“Dean?” Cas turned to him with a brow raised in question. “Is everything okay?”

His mouth opened and closed but no sound came from it. He was being childish, he knew that, they only needed to go and get the flower, it wasn't going to be more than twelve hours, but it was still hard for Dean. He sighed as Cas frowned at him, a curious look in his eyes.

"Maybe… Shouldn't one of us stay here? Just, just in case Sam and Eileen come back before the twelve hours?"

"Dean, it'll be faster if we're both there. And going alone is practically suicide. Surviving alone there is…"

Dean's expression made Cas trail off, the words dying on his lips, and Dean knew he was probably thinking the same thing: of how Cas left Dean to survive alone there eight years before.

Grabbing his phone, Dean texted Sam a brief explanation about where he and Cas were going. "Fine, let's go then. Sam will know what's up when he reads the text."

Cas nodded slightly, eyes avoiding Dean's. Dean checked himself for his angel blade, putting it under his waistband, and walked until he was by Cas's side. He raised his hand and waited until Cas raised his, and they both touched the rift at the same time.

It was just like when they went to the Apocalypse World; it seemed like all of his cells were being ripped off of his body and then being glued together somewhere else. It wasn't painful but it was uncomfortable and Dean would be more than happy if he never had to do it again.

When he opens his eyes, it looks just like he remembered: everything was darker, a smell of death and blood was in the air, and nothing seemed alive. It made Dean shiver with old memories in his mind and his first instinct was to reach for Cas's hand. He stopped himself halfway but knew that Cas noticed it.

"You're not gonna disappear, right?" He tried to keep his voice angry but it came out desperate; just as he felt.

Cas stepped a little closer to him, close enough for Dean to feel the warmth radiating from him, and shook his head. "I won't."

Dean let out a quiet sigh of relief and went for his angel blade as Cas went for his. They walked slowly, head snapping back and forth to check all the angles. Everything seemed quiet, almost too quiet for Dean's taste, and all that Dean could hear was his and Cas's breathing.

They didn't make for ten steps before everything changed; four monsters jumped on them out of nowhere and Dean didn't even have time to turn and stab at one of them with his angel blade while he tried to hold the other away from him. Cas only seemed annoyed at the ones on him, stabbing one with one hand while he used his grace to kill the other.

 _Show off_ , Dean thought as he tried to roll away. The monster—a werewolf from the way it growled—followed him, trying to pin Dean's hand on the ground. Dean squirmed under the weight until he managed to bump his elbow on its arm and throw its balance off. Dean turned them and pressed the angel blade on top of his heart.

"What do you know about a Leviathan blossom?"

The werewolf growled and stopped squirming when Dean forced the blade down until it broke the skin.

"I won't ask again," Dean said through his teeth.

Cas walked to them, staring down with bored eyes and crossed arms. The werewolf looked at both of them, still trying to take his hand from Dean's grip, until a chuckle grabbed their attention.

Dena turned to see Benny with a machete resting on his shoulder, a brow raised, and a smirk on his lips.

"Looks like you can't stay away for too long, huh, chief?"

***

“Alright, the rift’s there.” Dean jumped over the body on his feet, turning his head to make sure they weren’t being followed. “We just need to cross it and then we’ll be home.”

Benny was ahead of them, Cas right behind him and Dean behind Cas, a few feet between them. Dean looked around them with his angel blade raised up, ears and eyes open for any sound or movement. It seemed like they had finally managed to foil the Leviathans that were behind them; who would’ve known that a flower could be so freaking guarded?

As they got closer to the rift, Dean started to think they would finally be able to get out of there, that they would finally be back home and one step closer to getting rid of Chuck, but everything went wrong in a matter of minutes; Benny was practically at the rift, the Leviathan blossom was secure in Cas’s hand, and there weren’t any monsters around them. Benny turned to Cas and Dean with his permanent smile on his lips. 

“I’ll see you on the other side.”

Dean managed to smile at him before Benny crossed the rift and disappeared. Cas walked to it as Dean kept his back to him, looking around to make sure no one would try and take on Cas. It was at that moment that everything went wrong; six Leviathans circled them, separating Cas and Dean. Tightening his hold on the angel blade, Dean spun on the place, trying to look at all six at the same time.

“C’mon, fellas, it’s just a flower. I’m sure you can just find another one.”

Neither of the six said anything, just growled at Dean, one of them opening its mouth and showing its horrible pointy teeth as it snarled. Dean shuddered with the thought of being eaten by it; it certainly wasn’t going to be pretty and it would be painful as hell. He saw Cas hesitating at the rift, right hand white as he held the angel blade tightly and the left one closed around the flower.

The Leviathans didn’t seem to notice Cas until he stepped forward to kill one of them. When they noticed the flower in Cas’s hand, they completely forgot about Dean; the six of them went straight to Cas, mouths open and snarling. Dean’s watch beeped and he knew they didn’t have enough time; Cas had to go and he had to go _now_. 

Dean ran to the Leviathan that was closest to Cas, angel blade pointed to its neck. Dean knew it wouldn't do much but at least he would give time for Cas to run away; time enough for him to cross the rift and get to the safety of the bunker. 

He managed to throw the Leviathan to the side as he pulled the blade, turning to the other on his right. Cas was frozen in place, staring at Dean as the rift started to close behind him.

"Cas! Go! The rift's closing." 

Cas seemed to get startled by Dean's scream, turning to look at the rift. "You need to come with me, Dean."

Dean shook his head as he tried to keep the Leviathan's teeth away from his face. "Go! You have the flower, you can beat Chuck. I'll be fine."

Cas opened and closed his mouth, head snapping back and forth, and Dean could see the suffering and hesitancy in Cas's eyes. Managing to push the Leviathan away from him, Dean rushed to Cas and pushed him to the rift.

"Go! We can't lose this one, Cas, I'll be fine."

Cas stumbled backwards until he got close to the rift, his right hand letting go of the blade as he tried to hold Dean's hand. A Leviathan pulled Dean just as their fingers brushed and Cas finally got sucked by the rift, Dean's name dying on his lips as the rift closed, leaving Dean in the hands of the Leviathans.

There were three more now and Dean did not see a way out where he would still be alive after the fight; the only thing he thought was that he was finally going to find out how it felt to die being chewed by those ugly teeth.

 _Cas, if you can hear me,_ Dean thought as he stabbed the Leviathan holding him, _just kill Chuck. I've found my way out once, I'll do it again._ Another Leviathan threw itself on top of Dean and he blindly tried to find the blade that Cas had dropped. _But if I don't, I'm so sorry, Cas, I really am._

Two more Leviathans joined the one on top of him and he saw as another one kicked the blade away. _Okay_ , Dean thought as he tried to keep the teeth from his face, _maybe I won't find my way out this time._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
